Plasma discharges can be used in a variety of applications. For example, a plasma discharge can be used to excite gases to produce activated gases containing ions, free radicals, atoms and molecules. Plasma discharges also can be used to produce electromagnetic radiation (e.g., light). The electromagnetic radiation produced as a result of a plasma discharge can itself be used in a variety of applications. For example, electromagnetic radiation produced by a plasma discharge can be a source of illumination for curing materials in a semiconductor fabrication system.